


no control

by holln



Series: bts ships as one direction songs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Songfic, horny roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holln/pseuds/holln
Summary: Taehyung suddenly speaks into the darkness.“Hyung, I think we should kiss.”orno control by one direction is actually about vmon





	no control

**Author's Note:**

> a series about all the one direction songs that are were written about bangtan ships!!! 
> 
> first one is no control - vmon 
> 
> thank you el for holding my hand every time i write a fic  
> thank you amanda for being my evil 1D twin

_ Sleep, where you lay _

_ Still a trace of innocence on the pillow case _

 

It’s dark, albeit for the moon shaped lamp Namjoon keeps on his bedside table. The room is quiet, he can't even hear Taehyung rustling his sheets, grabbing onto cushions to make himself comfortable. 

 

Namjoon is just about to fall asleep, the corners of his brain go fuzzy, like cotton wool and his eyelids suddenly weighed a thousand tones. 

 

Then Taehyung suddenly speaks into the darkness. 

 

“Hyung, I think we should kiss.” 

 

Namjoon has never felt more awake in that moment.

 

“Why do you think that Taehyung-ah?” Namjoon sighs. 

 

Taehyung clears his throat, like he prepared a speech. Which is probably likely knowing Taehyung. “I think I’ve liked you for a long time. And I have a  _ lot _ of wet dreams about you, you’re really hot and you respect me.” Taehyung starts rambling. “I think hyung might like me as well. I just want to try, please?” 

 

Namjoon weighs up the options, he does like Taehyung, which he thought he kept pretty low-key but he guesses not. Taehyung is sweet, gorgeous and has a heart of gold. He never makes Namjoon feel bad or weird and always helps him when he gets stuck in his own head. 

 

“Okay, let’s kiss.” Namjoon agrees, let’s himself be selfish. He can deal with whatever consequences will come of this in the morning.

 

Before Namjoon can register what’s happening, Taehyung has climbed into his bed. His face is so close to Namjoon’s he can feel his breath on his top lip. 

 

“Does this mean hyung likes me as well?” 

 

Namjoon opens his mouth to answer, but Taehyung takes that as an opportunity to kiss him. His mouth on his startles him for a second, Taehyung is eager, poking at his mouth with his tongue. Namjoon tries to slow this kiss down but finds himself just as excited as Taehyung. 

 

Taehyung’s mouth is warm and wet, licking into Namjoon’s mouth eagerly. He lets out a moan in the back of his throat that makes Namjoon’s toes curl, he’s never kissed someone who’s been  _ this  _ happy to kiss him. Taehyung puts his big hands on Namjoon’s face, fingers pressing into the soft apple of Namjoon’s cheeks.

 

They keep kissing for a long time. Taehyung keeps his hands on Namjoon’s face, whilst Namjoon puts his hand on the back of Taehyung’s head, grabbing at the soft hairs at the top of his neck making Taehyung whine. 

 

After a while they pull apart, Taehyung’s chin is wet with spit and his lips are raw and swollen. Namjoon expects he doesn't look much different, but it doesn't make the sight of Taehyung looking debauched any less devastating. 

 

Their faces are close, until Taehyung sits up and puts his hands on top of Namjoon’s shoulders. 

 

“I’m hard.” He states in a voice that sounds far too alert considering he’s just spent the last twenty minutes whining and moaning into Namjoon’s mouth. 

 

Namjoon’s brain nearly short circuits. He’s not hard yet, but after Taehyung stating so bluntly that’s he’s hard whilst looking like  _ that,  _ makes Namjoon almost come right there. 

 

“Uh- okay, um-  _ fuck, _ ” Taehyung interrupts him for the second time this night. This time with a firm shove so Namjoon is lying back on the bed, with Taehyung straddling his thighs. 

 

Taehyung leans down and licks a wet stripe up Namjoon’s neck, it should be gross but it just makes Namjoon more turned on. 

 

“What do you want hyung?” Taehyung asks, his lips pressed up against Namjoon’s temple, sticky with sweat. 

 

Namjoon wants to shove his pants down and get off. He wants Taehyung to grind on top of him till he comes all over him. He wants to suck Taehyung’s dick, he wants  _ Taehyung  _ to suck  _ his _ dick. 

 

He wants a lot more than he realised, or allowed himself to want. 

 

“I wanna touch your dick.” Namjoon blurts out. 

 

Taehyung grins, warm and bright. He ends up giggling so hard he falls forward on top of Namjoon’s chest. Namjoon can't help but laugh along. 

 

“That’s good hyung, I really wanna touch your dick as well.” Taehyung says and smacks a kiss on Namjoon’s cheek. 

 

He sits back up, legs either side of Namjoon’s thighs and licks a wet stripe up his hand before he reaches into Namjoon’s pyjama pants and pulls his cock out. He wastes no time and starts stroking Namjoon in quick, eager motions. 

 

Namjoon moans deep and long, grabbing hold of Taehyung’s hip and squeezing the soft skin there. 

 

“It’s good—  _ so  _ good Taehyung.” Namjoon keens. 

 

Taehyung smiles above him, and uses his thumb to rub gentle circles against the tip of Namjoon’s cock, which makes Namjoon sob and tightly shut his eyes. 

 

Taehyung keeps working his hand on Namjoon’s cock whilst grinding down on his thigh and it's almost too much for Namjoon to handle. He can feel the thick outline of Taehyung’s dick rubbing against his thigh.

 

“You’re so hot hyung, I can't believe I get to touch you like this.” Taehyung pants. 

 

Namjoon’s back arches at the words, paired with the feeling of Taehyung’s hand on his cock. The motion is smooth and slick, the steady leak of pre-come easing the slide. Namjoon is feeling light headed with the knowledge that Taehyung can work his hips in such a controlled way and move his hand in such an expert way. Namjoon just feels like a mess. 

 

“God—  _ fuck.”  _ Namjoon moans. “I’m really not gonna last long.” 

 

Taehyung lets out a soft laugh and tightens his grip on Namjoon’s cock whilst grinding down on his thigh even  _ harder _ than he was before. 

 

It doesn't take much longer for Namjoon to come, whining high in his throat and covering Taehyung’s hand in the mess. He feels dizzy from his orgasm, overheated and sweaty. His breathing is heavy and he can feel Taehyung rapidly grinding down on his thigh, until the motion stutters and Namjoon can feel the wetness seeping through to the fabric of his pants. 

 

Taehyung heaves out a breath, wipes his sticky hand on the bed sheets and falls onto Namjoon’s chest, giggling to himself. The sound makes Namjoon smile, and presses his nose into his hair. 

 

“ _ Wow _ .” Taehyung says, wrapping his arms around legs around Namjoon like a giant, sweaty octopus. The mental image of that is kind of gross, but Namjoon feels like it's fitting. 

 

“Don't get comfy you oaf, we need to clean up.” Namjoon complains. 

 

Taehyung rests his chin on his chest, leans up and puts a finger on Namjoon’s lips. “ _ Shh _ , sleep now, clean up later.” 

 

Namjoon can't find it in himself to argue, he’s tired and comfortable with the weight of Taehyung. He feels like his bones have turned to goo. 

 

They’d probably do a terrible job of cleaning up now anyway, it makes sense to wait till morning. 

 

“Okay, sleep now.” Namjoon kisses Taehyung’s forehead. 

It’s quiet for a moment, he assumes Taehyung must be asleep until he whispers, “one more thing hyung.” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“I really like you.” 

 

Namjoon smiles, feeling warm and happy. “I really like you too Tae. Now sleep.” 

  
  


_ Waking up _

_ Beside you I'm a loaded gun _

 

Namjoon wakes up boiling, he feels like he’s trapped in a cocoon of molten heat. He tries to move and get up, but the heavy weight on top of him prevents him from doing so. 

 

Taehyung. The heavy weight and source of overwhelming heat is Taehyung sprawled across him, tightly clutching hold of him in his sleep. His back his pressed against Taehyung’s chest, their legs intertwined. 

 

Namjoon tries to get up to move again, then suddenly freezes when Taehyung lets out a deep moan. 

 

He’s hard. Namjoon is suddenly hyper aware of the feeling of Taehyung’s erection pressed up against the crease of his ass. Every time he moves, or tries to shift away Taehyung only pulls him in tighter. 

 

Namjoon works out the best way to get himself out of bed so he can shower and freshen up for the day. He separates his legs from Taehyung, then gently grabs his wrist to try and untangle himself from Taehyung’s death grip. 

 

As soon as he thinks he’s free, Taehyung begins to stir, “Hyung?” He mumbles. 

 

Namjoon does eventually manage to sit up. He turns his head to face Taehyung, reaches out and runs his fingers through Tahyung’s hair, making his eyelids flutter shut. 

 

“Go back to sleep, I’ll wake you up when it’s your turn to shower.” 

 

Suddenly Taehyung perks up. “Shower?” He sits up and rubs his eyes. “Hear me out,” he begins. 

 

Namjoon raises one eyebrow. “You’re a lot more awake than I thought you were.” 

 

“I’m hard and you’re about to shower, of course I’m awake.” Taehyung replies. “Can I join you? Please hyung, you owe me this considering you didn’t even  _ touch _ my dick last night.” 

 

Namjoon gasps. “It’s not  _ my _ fault you rubbed yourself off on my thigh!” 

 

“It kind of is hyung, have you seen your thighs?” 

 

Namjoon pinches the bridge of his nose, this boy is ridiculous, he thinks. 

 

“Alright fine. Let’s shower together, heaven forbid your boner goes untouched.” 

 

“Really?” Taehyung scrambles off the bed and runs to the bathroom. “Hyung is gonna touch my dick!” He yells from the bathroom. 

 

Namjoon runs after him. “Will you shut up? Everyone is gonna hear you!” 

 

Taehyung just laughs, grins at Namjoon, big and bright. “I’m just excited.” 

 

Namjoon smiles back, and walks up close to him so he can kiss him. Taehyung opens his mouth eagerly, pressing soft, warm kisses against Namjoon’s lips. After a few seconds Taehyung pulls away. 

 

“Your morning breath is a real boner killer.” 

 

“Just get in the shower before I lock you out of the bathroom.” Namjoon responds tiredly. 

 

“Please don't do that, last time I walked around hard Hoseok saw and told me my dick was small.” Taehyung pouts. 

 

Namjoon puts both his hands on Taehyung’s cheeks. “Your dick isn’t small and if you want a blow job then I suggest you get your ass in the shower.” 

 

Taehyung nods, strips off and climbs into the shower. Namjoon needs a few seconds to calm down after getting a face full of Taehyung’s tan, naked skin. His mouth waters, he feels a surge of excitement that he gets to  _ touch  _ him. He tears off his gross pyjamas and climbs in the shower with Taehyung. 

 

Once he steps inside the shower, Taehyung is already touching himself. His hand is move lazily on his cock and he’s got his face tipped back, open mouthed as the water falls down the curves of his body. 

 

Namjoon doesn't think he has ever felt so turned on in his life. 

 

He wastes no time and grips hold of Taehyung’s hips to spin him round and push him against the wall. 

 

“Cold! Please by careful, hyung is very clumsy and this floor is slippy.” 

 

“Just let me suck your dick.” Namjoon states plainly. 

Taehyung gently thrusts his hips forward, his dick becomes dangerously close to poking Namjoon on the nose. Taehyung notices and giggles. 

 

Namjoon doesn't comment, just takes a hold of Taehyung’s cock and swallows him down in one motion. He works his mouth up and down, working his throat every time his cock reaches the back of Namjoon’s mouth. The water and the spit collecting in Namjoon’s mouth makes the movements wet and easy. 

 

Taehyung moans, loud and long. He reaches up and puts his hands in Namjoon’s hair, not tugging just feeling, it’s an oddly gentle action in contrast to his hips moving in small, tight movements into Namjoon’s mouth. Namjoon hums around his cock and the vibrations make Taehyung groan and bucks his hips a bit too heavily, causing Namjoon to choke and pull off to catch his breath. 

 

“I--I’m really not gonna last long hyung, this is the greatest feeling ever holy  _ shit. _ ” Taehyung sighs, his head hits the wall with a dull  _ thud.  _

 

“Good.” Namjoon coughs, “this is killer on my knees, I feel like we could’ve thought this out better.”

 

“Hyung.” Taehyung whines, “next time we can get sponges to shove under your knees, now please continue with the dick sucking.” 

 

Namjoon grins up at him before leaning in and swallowing up Taehyung’s dick. Taehyung keens and cradles Namjoon head in his hands, he quickly becomes a mess again, moaning loudly and rocking into Namjoon’s mouth. Namjoon moans around his cock again just to hear him whine, feeling pretty smug with himself that he can pull those noises out of Taehyung. 

 

It doesn't take much longer for Taehyung to come, giving Namjoon no warning so he has no choice but to swallow. He pulls of Taehyung’s cock, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

“Can you warn me next time? It tastes so gross.” Namjoon complains. 

 

Taehyung pouts above him. “Hey, I eat fruits and veggies. It can't be  _ that _ bad.”

 

“Fruit flavoured snacks don't count. Can you help me up? I don't think I can feel my knees.” 

 

Taehyung giggles. “Sure thing hyung, thank you for the blow job!” he says enthusiastically whilst pulling Namjoon up from the tiled floor. 

 

“Oh my god don't  _ thank _ me.” Namjoon says with a laugh, pulling Taehyung into a kiss. 

  
  
  


_ Taste on my tongue _

_ I don't want to wash away the night before _

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? The backs of your knees are sweaty.” Taehyung asks, as he strokes his hands up and down Namjoon’s thighs. He’s sat behind him whilst Namjoon is in front of him on his hands and knees. 

 

“Yeah, I wanna try. Come on Tae please.” Namjoon almost begs, feeling on the edge of desperation before they even started. He’s worked up over this and it wasn’t even his idea, it was Taehyung’s. 

 

Taehyung just gently pokes Namjoon’s ass cheek, then spreads them apart and licks a broad stripe across Namjoon’s rim. Namjoon barely has a chance to react before Taehyung puts his mouth against him again, licking warm, wet stripes across his opening. He changes his actions from long, harder movements with his tongue to softer, wetter movements. He softens his tongue and gently drags it across Namjoon’s opening. Namjoon feels so good he’s dizzy with it. 

 

“Oh  _ god,  _ Taehyung. Please don't stop.” Namjoon pleads, arms giving out from underneath him so his face is pressed against the pillow. 

 

Taehyung does, in fact, stop. “Why would I stop?” 

 

“I don't know, it's just an expression.” Namjoon pants, feeling light headed from the contrast of being turned on, to having this conversation. 

 

“Seems like a silly expression, unless you actually want me to stop.” Taehyung mumbles. 

 

Namjoon doesn't have a chance to respond, as Taehyung presses his face back against Namjoon working his mouth over him wet and messy. Namjoon can feel Taehyung’s spit dribble down his thigh and he moans deep in his throat. He’s never felt something this good before. 

 

“You taste really good hyung.” Taehyung pants, “you taste like  _ you _ , it’s really good.” Just as he begins pointing his tongue, dipping inside Namjoon’s entrance, altering between pressing the tip of his tongue inside, to dragging his tongue around his rim, getting everything as wet and messy as he can. 

 

Namjoon whines high in his throat, and reaches down to wrap a hand around his cock. He feels sensitive all over, worked up and pulled tight. He chases his release by pushing his ass against Taehyung’s face, which makes Taehyung moan and dig his fingers into the skin of Namjoon’s ass. 

 

They continue for a long time, Namjoon feels like sobbing. Taehyung has let up, keeps working his mouth all over Namjoon making him feel shivery and sensitive, he’s so turned on he almost feels queasy with it. He’s never felt so overwhelmed before. 

 

It’s Taehyung gently biting at his rim that does it, his hands are pulling Namjoon apart tightly, digging his fingers into the meat of his ass. It’s too much, Namjoon is hot all over and Taehyung keeps moaning, the feeling of his wet mouth is sending Namjoon over the edge. 

 

“I’m gonna come.” Namjoon whimpers. 

 

“Come on baby.” Taehyung whispers as he leans back in a nips at Namjoons rim again. Namjoon shouts and then he’s coming.

 

His orgasm hits him like he’s ran head first at a brick wall. He sobs and collapses against the bed, shivering with oversensitivity. His whole body feels exhausted and overworked. 

 

Taehyung dives right next to him, he’s on his back whilst Namjoon is on his back. Namjoon turns his head so he can look at Taehyung, his mouth and chin is wet with spit and his eyes are wide and shiny, the same look he gets whenever he is excited. 

 

“That was amazing. You taste really good, I’m never brushing my teeth again.” 

 

Namjoon can't help but laugh, looks down and notices Taehyung is hard. “Sounds good. How about I suck you off now and then I’ll never brush my teeth after that?” 

 

Taehyung goes a wide eyed. “I like the blow job idea, I dunno about the matching sixty nine breath though.” 

 

“Sixty nine?--” Namjoon suddenly realises what Taehyung means, “Oh! You’d have ass breath and I’ll have dick breath I get it now.” 

 

Taehyung scrunches his nose up. “You’re kinda killing my boner here.” 

 

“You started it!’ Namjoon states. 

 

“Okay I’m wrong, it sounds gross. Can you give me that blow job now?”

 

Before Namjoon does that, he reaches up and kisses Taehyung on the mouth, a sudden rush of affection takes over him as he presses kisses all over Taehyung’s face as he laughs into the press of their lips. 

  
  


_ Powerless _

_ And I don't care it's obvious _

 

Namjoon’s a mess. It’s been weeks since him and Taehyung started having sex in their shared room. It’s never mentioned outside of their room, and Taehyung never treats him any differently. Taehyung is still just as affectionate, but he’s the same with the rest of the guys. 

 

It’s sending Namjoon into Overthinking Territory. Logically he knows he should just go up to Taehyung and talk about his feelings, he knows Taehyung likes him just as much as Namjoon likes him and that Taehyung would never make him feel bad for his feelings. That doesn't stop him from overthinking this whole situation. 

 

It isn’t until a random Friday that stops Namjoon’s brain from working a mile a minute. They are all sat together, some random movie of Seokjin’s choice playing in the background. It’s comfortable, no one is really watching the movie they are all just talking together. It’s good and Namjoon feels happy and content. Taehyung is laid down next to him, head in his lap and Namjoon keeps running his fingers through his hair. 

 

“Tae, can you go grab me a drink? It’s your turn for snack run, I did it last.” asks Hoseok. 

 

“Sure hyung.” Taehyung gets up and heads for the kitchen. “Do you want anything hyung?” He asks Namjoon. 

 

“Uh, no I’m good, thank you.” 

 

Just before Taehyung walks off, he kisses Namjoon. “Ok hyung, love you.” And Namjoon explodes, he almost feels guilty because this means someone has to clean up his innards. 

 

He’s pulled back down to earth when Jungkook stands up and screams. “I knew it! I told you!” He’s aggressively pointing to Yoongi, who just grumbles and hands him over some crumbled money bills from his back pocket. 

 

Nothing else is said after that, Taehyung comes back and sits in Namjoon’s lap and presses kisses all over his cheeks whenever he feels like it. Namjoon just reaches down and links their fingers together and squeezes. 

 

Taehyung was being a lot more obvious than Namjoon realised, he just had to look for it.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter/cc - joonisthemoon
> 
> thank you for reading :D


End file.
